moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aella - Goddess of Justice and Valor
Aella is the goddess of Justice, Valor, Honor and Rule. To the people of Imbringen, she represents everything that is good and just in the world. A valiant warrior who fights tooth and nail for her beliefs. Despite this, however, she is not an absolute goddess. She does not believe that violence should be the first and only answer, rather, her teachings state that one should attempt to talk down an opponent first, before taking up the blade if that is the only option that remains. She hates all things evil, undead, demons, traitors and those who abuse what is righteous and good for the sake of power. Depictions of her vary, but not by much. Regardless of the nation that reveres her she is always shown as an armored woman wearing armor in a pristine state, with common depictions of her showing the armor as being white and gold in color. She is also depicted carrying a sword that blazes with holy fire as the sword is her holy symbol, with it often viewed as the tool that is used to cut out the heart of all evil things. History As with all the Imbringen gods and goddesses, Aella started off as nothing more than a mortal woman. Known as Aellaskal she was a fierce Vrykul shield-maiden who belonged to a noble Vrykul clan who's name has been lost and forgotten over countless thousands of years. All that is recorded in the most ancient of histories, locked away in the secure vaults, is that she was taught at a young age about honor, valor, justice and rulership, as she was destined to rule her clan after her father's passing. History tells however that a great evil swept over the clan that Aellaskal called her own, this evil infected the Vrykul of the clan, slowly corrupting them and turning them intro monstrosities who spoke of old ones beneath the earth. The healers of the clan attempted to treat the symptoms of this corruption, but it was Aellaskal who knew that in order to purge the corruption, one must cut out its heart. She journeyed into the forbidden places, where the creature that had caused the corruption lay in wait. Aellaskal found and killed the creature, which turned out to be one of the faceless, a servant of the Old Gods. Upon her return to her clan, however, she found nothing but death awaiting her. The corrupted had gone mad when Aellaskal cut down their master, and in their death throes they had butchered the rest of her clan. Doomed to wander the world, clanless and alone it was by chance that she found Loreskil and his brother Qanlor. These two Vrkyul spoke to Aellaskal of their desire to rebuild after a similar sickness had cursed their own people and mutated their offspring. They traveled to a coastline, gathering other Vrykul along the way, including many families who wanted nothing more than to escape the tyrannical reign of King Ymiron and from there they set sail until by chance they landed on an ancient, forgotten island chain. It was here, on this island that Loreskil planted the first seeds of what would become known as the Imbringen Islands. Decades passed, and Aellaskal had many children of her own, she taught those children about the trials she faced, the code she was taught to follow, all the while exploring the world. It was by chance when taking part in one of these adventures that she discovered a long forgotten titan chamber that had been constructed beneath the earth and within it, a guardian made from ancient stone and metal. Calling the other eighteen of her companions, including Loreskil, Qanlor, and Fydon, they entered the titan chamber and awoke the guardian, who introduced himself Astus Forgewright. He spoke of his purpose, to guard a device known as the Locus, a titan-forged device which held the power to transform a living mortal being into something greater, akin to the titan keepers themselves. To be used should a time come with the keepers were compromised or destroyed. When Aellaskal told Astus of what had happened to the world, how a curse had infected their race and forced them to birth deformed children, Astus was deeply concerned. He attempted to contact the titan keepers but failed, as the devices that had once hummed with life in his chambers had long been damaged by the movements of the earth. Determining through his directives that the Titan Keepers could well be destroyed, Astus followed his secondary protocols and revealed the Locus to the nineteen who had entered his chamber. He allowed each of them to take a portion of its power for themselves. Upon touching the Locus, Aellaskal was infused with ancient power, her body transformed as she was elevated to a new level of being. She had been blessed with a portion of the ancient power of the titans, not enough to make her all powerful, but enough to grant her immunity from the ravages of time and magical power the likes of which she had never felt before. After her elevation into this new form of being, Aellaskal, and the others, including Astus, determined that the Locus should be hidden away for eternity. Now that the vault had been opened, any other mortal could enter the chamber and attempt to claim its power, and the minds of mortal men and women, could not be trusted with such strength. They sealed the vault permanently and collapsed the tunnels leading into it until it would be no longer possible for any being to uncover the resting place of the Locus. Then they departed, and returned to the Imbringen Islands and their duties, not as mere men and women, but as gods and goddesses. As the years and decades turned into centuries, the Imbringen Islands began to change. As Vrykul culture was replaced by human culture, Aellaskal's name was changed to the much shorter 'Aella'. Her teachings of honor, justice, and valor were changed from standard practice to religious doctrine, with humans revering her trials and code, following them with zeal and fervor. From that doctrine sprung the Holy Church of True Justice, which has continued to teach Aella's code and lessons to this day all while Aella herself watches from afar, stepping forward to assist when the world is in dire need of her aid. The Holy Church of True Justice The Holy Church of True Justice is the official church of Aella and one that is growing in popularity as it expands to other regions of the world. This is primarily due to the message they spread, which is different from many other churches and religions due to the fact that the faith eschews the more virtuous and honorable practice of “live and let live” in favor of bringing justice to all regardless of position or social status. Those who belong to the church are typically right-minded, hardworking people, who are helpful toward others and willing to accept aid when it is offered for they understand that while it might take the actions of great heroes and at times, tyrants, to turn the fires of change into a roaring blaze, that even the smallest act, like feeding the family of stranger or providing shelter for the poor and destitute is capable of providing the spark that starts the fire. The organization of the church is one that is simple, yet unique in its hierarchy. Traditionally the church is formed up of hundreds of followers, who hold the rank of Acolyte or Sword Knight. Regardless of station, all members of the church are split into organized circles. These circles are numbered, although with the exception of the 1st and 2nd Sword Circles the numbers exist only to better organize the church. A Sword Knight of the 3rd Knight Circle is no more or less important than a Sword Knight of the 8th Knight Circle. Each circle is compromised of twenty members of the church and is led by a Sword Knight or Senior Sword Knight who commands the respect of his peers. Leadership within the church is restricted to the two most senior circles, as well as the positions of 1st Sword and High Justice. The 1st and 2nd Sword Circles are the venerated champions of the church, men, and women who have sacrificed and earned their position by carrying out righteous acts in the name of Aella and the church. Above them sits the rank of 1st Sword, which is reserved for an honored member of the church (although exceptions have been made, such as in the case of Swordmaster Zephon Carhagen). This individual has command of all the circles below him and only answers to one individual within the church hierarchy, which is the High Justice of Aella. The High Justice is appointed through popular vote by the most senior of church members, with a unanimous vote being required before any official announcements are made. As far as official ranks are concerned, the Sword Knights of Aella ranks correspond to the military ranks within the armies of the region where the church is situated. For the Sword Knights of Imbringen who are based in the Luxerois capital of Bioncourt, this means that they follow the ranking structure of the Luxerois Empire's military, whereas the Sword Knights of Lordaeron follow the ranking structure of the Grand Alliance Military despite the fact that Lordaeron is a relatively dead kingdom with no ruling monarch to keep them within the Grand Alliance. Within the Holy Church of True Justice, which prioritizes cutting out the heart of evil, it is considered traditional and in some churches mandatory for all followers to be given the gift of a sword when they leave the churches and temples of Aella to enforce her will or carry out a brave deed in her name. While in most cases these weapons are unremarkable or brand new, there have been times where the weapon that is given was once used by a high ranking Sword Knight or hero of the church. Within each church exists an extensive armory, with many of the blades having been used multiple times, as the church believes that it is wasteful to bury a perfectly good weapon with the dead. Rarely, if ever, are exceptions made for this rule, with even broken weapons being repaired to be used again, to the point where in the church's entire history only two blades have ever been buried with their owners. In both situations, the blade was magically attuned to the individual in question, and could not be removed from them, and so when the owners of those blades perished, both during the Feraxian Crusade, the blades were buried with their owners. When a Sword Knight or other individual of the church perishes in battle, it is considered commonplace for the still living faithful to bury a small token sword (which is often just an inch long and usually made of copper, tin, brass, or bronze depending on the rank of the perished individual) with their dead in lieu of a real weapon, as they believe that the token sword will fight battles on the behalf of the soul of the deceased so that the spirit can remain at rest. Should there be no copper, tin, brass or bronze tokens, however, all hope is not lost. On the battlefield or in poorer communities devoid of these natural resources, the dead are instead buried with a piece of parchment or wood which has been stamped or branded with the symbol of a sword. Armor is also given the same treatment as swords, promoting the church as one that does not believe in wasting potential resources. While not as important as the sword, faithful within the church also believe that armor, especially well-made armor, should be kept in the hands of the living, so it is incredibly rare for those who are loyal to the church to be buried in the armor that they wore in life. Given that Aella and her supporters have a strong belief in law and order, this often means that churches dedicated to Aella preside over marriages and other union ceremonies. Men and women, not just of Aella's faithful but from all other faiths often have their ceremonies held at the temples Aella, and it is here that the symbol of the sword appears once again, as the church believes so strongly in the holy image of the sword that a holy symbol of the church, which is a sword, is often engraved on the wedding rings of those who choose to bind themselves in holy matrimony within their temples. Following the marriage or union, depending on the choice of the spouses, the holy church continues to pay close attention to the couple and attempts to support them in whatever way they can. They support strong, healthy relationships as a result of this and as such disapprove of anything which could damage such relationships such as adultery and abuse. To all couples, the faithful of Aella teaches that each individual, regardless of local culture, retains their personal rights and are not to be considered as or treated like property. They also intervene should the marriage or union deteriorate, offering safe harbor if necessary to individuals seeking a divorce. For those who have children, the faithful also teaches that children must be treated with love and respect, although this does not mean that the child cannot be disciplined, provided that the level of discipline is appropriate compared to the act which incurred it. Of all the churches that exist on the islands of Imbringen, it is Aella’s church that is the most aggressive and zealous in seeking out and destroying evil. Sword Knights of the church rarely perform mundane tasks, leaving such duties to the church's acolytes. Even those who are old and infirm and cannot continue to handle the pressures of war and conflict continue their service to Aella by working in courtrooms and serving as humble advisors to various nobles or city leaders. Within the Imbringen Islands, the church is currently split between two primary duties. The spreading of the faith, which recently saw the creation of a new church within the nation of Lordaeron, and fighting the Feraxian Crusade. This Crusade is a war waged between the faithful of Aella and the nation of Inferex, which threw aside all notions of being a righteous nation when they swore loyalty to the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Each crusader who signs on to fight against Inferex and their demon masters do so for a minimum of five years, although many choose to stay on longer should they feel a need to continue their service. The Temples and Shrines of Justice Aella's temples are large structures crafted from thick gray stone and covered with a white plaster which gives the structures a regal, almost noble appearance. Unlike traditional temples, which are places of worship that may have a small area of the grounds set aside for sleeping quarters, the temples of Aella not only function as places of worship for the goddess, but also as a barracks and training ground for those that reside within. As every member of the church is a fighter in some form, all members are expected to be at their peak should they be called onto the field. While the individual features and structures within the temple vary from place to place, with some having stables or siege workshops instead of more standard buildings, there are two things that every temple has in common; That at least one area of the temple is fortified and easily defensible should the temple come under attack, and that every temple has a prayer hall so that the faithful may pray to their goddess. All other aspects and features of the temples vary, although arched entrances, pillared courtyards, statues of fallen knights, high stained-glass windows depicting Aella or her victories, and large fountains are common decorations that exist within. While the faithful of Aella set aside an hour per day for prayer and other forms of worship, the church itself only holds public worship once a week for an hour or two depending on local interest which allows more time for those who serve the church to conduct their prayers, often while exposed to music that is composed to inspire courage and invigorate the body. This is achieved through the use of upbeat marching tempos, repeated choruses, and simple harmonies all played through small crystals which levitate in multiple places around the prayer hall. Elsewhere in the world, the devout worshippers of Aella create shrines of stone on the sites of great battles which have been fought in the name of Aella or one of her allies. These shrines are constructed from white stone, or whitewashed depending on what is available, although if neither are, then the worshippers will cap the shrine with a broken sword taken from the field, which is then thrust into the top of the stone pile. Additional shrines can be found scattered around the world with some being constructed from flat stones carved with the goddess’s symbol, while others may simply be sculptures of swords, or simple crosses which represent the hilt of a blade. These additional shrines often mark the graves of the faithful, as well as locations of miracles or locations which are of great importance to the church. The Sword Knights of Aella Main Article: Sword Knights of Aella The Sword Knights of Aella, are the military branch of the Holy Church of True Justice. It ranks are filled with the faithful, all of whom are willing to fight for the glory of Aella, even if it means paying the ultimate sacrifice by giving their lives in the service of their goddess. Each region where the church is located in maintains a branch of the Sword Knights, with each branch being led by a high-ranking member of the church known as the 1st Sword of Aella. Provided that they are faithful to the ultimate mission of the church, there are no restrictions on joining the Sword Knights, meaning that anyone, regardless of race, faction or gender are refused entry, although there are requirements to be met before one can join the Order except under specific circumstances. First, one must join the Holy Church of True Justice and pass through the ranks of the acolytes until they are elevated to the rank of Sword Knight. Then they must read and memorize the Acts of Aella until they can list every act without needing to look at book or parchment. Finally, they must swear a blood oath in the presence of their brothers of the order, to live and if necessary die by the code that all Sword Knights must follow. The Sword Knights Code The Sword Knights of Aella follow a strict code which must be adhered to at all times. The code is simple in both wording and application and every Sword Knight is expected to live and die by this code. The Sword Knights ultimate goal is not to treat the symptoms of evil, such as poverty or sickness, but to strike at the root of the evil and remove it entirely. Regardless of rank, a Sword Knight must be willing to surrender their lives to aid their fellows if it means that their allies are given time to escape from a greater threat. The Code of the Sword Knights includes the following affirmations: * I will learn the weight of my sword. Without my heart to guide it, it is worthless. My strength is not in my sword but in my heart. If I lose my sword I have lost a tool. If I betray my heart then I have died. * I will have faith in Aella and the light that shines from her. I will channel her strength through my body. I will shine in her legion of faithful and on the battlefield. I will not tarnish her name through debased actions. * I am the first to battle and the last to leave it. * I will not be taken as a prisoner of my own free will. Nor will I surrender those under my command. * I will never abandon a companion, although I will honor their sacrifice if it is freely given. * I will guard the honor of my fellows, both in thought and deed, and I will have faith in them. * When in doubt, rather than kill my opponent I may instead force them to surrender. If they do so, I am responsible for their lives until I can return them to the Temple for judgment. * I will never refuse a challenge from an equal. I will give honor to worthy enemies, and contempt to the rest. * I will suffer death before dishonor. * I will be temperate in my actions, and moderate in my behavior. I will strive to emulate Aella in all things. * I will protect my allies with my life. They are my light and my strength, we rise or fall together. * I will be fair to others and expect nothing for myself other than that which I need to survive. * I will redeem the ignorant with my words and my actions. If they will not turn towards the light, I will redeem them with my sword. * I will not abide evil and will combat it with steel when words are not enough. I will not flinch from my faith, and will not fear embarrassment. My soul cannot be bought for any price. * Each day is a step forward into the light. I will not look back on the darkness that I have left behind. The Acts of Aella The Acts of Aella are the acts of valor and heroism that Aella accomplished. These acts are known in the history books and are memorized by each and every Sword Brother wishing to join the Sword Knights of Aella. The acts of Aella are as follows: * Act One - The Slaying of Z'gothaarl: Z'gothaarl was one of the faceless, a being that corrupted a clan of ancient Vrykul. Aella charged into the beast's lair and slew the creature, cutting out its heart and burning it with righteous fire. * Act Two - The Purging of the Sons of Uvthar: The Sons of Uvthar, a violent sect of cultists who ruled through tyranny and oppression took over the city of Athruis. Aella entered the city in disguise and once inside, rallied the people with talks of hope and faith. Then in a spirited route, she forced the Sons of Uvthar from the city, killing all who refused to surrender. * Act Three - The Slaying of Nefterax: Nefterax was a black dragon of great size and strength. After terrorizing settlements being constructed near his territory, Aella marched into the dragon's lair. For two weeks the battle raged within, before Aella returned, pulling a makeshift wagon which held the dragon's heart. * Act Four '- Holding Blackfire Bridge:' Blackfire Bridge was a bridge in the Kingdom of Dalen. During the War of Blackfire, where the Blackfire Tribe trolls attempted to wipe the dwarves of the Kingdom of Dalen off the island, Aella stood in their way, holding the bridge. Against countless troll savages she held the line, not letting a single one pass until the next morning when the Kingdom of Dalen was finally able to bring troops into the region. The army eliminated the troll forces before making the march to the Blackfire Tribe homes and burning them to the ground, thus ending the threat of the Blackfire Tribe. In honor of Aella's heroism, Blackfire Bridge was renamed into the Bridge of Justice. * Act Five '- The Destruction of Elom-Hel:' Elom-Hel was a bastion created by the Sons of Uvthar after their defeat at Athruis. As the Sons began to resume their reign of terror, Aella quickly rode to the bastion and using her considerable power, smote all those within with holy fire. The act became known in the histories as the Holy Purge of Elom-Hel. * Act Six '- Governance of Ashtathar:' The city of Ashtathar, a metropolis in the kingdom of Imbringen, had come under attack by a number of faceless horrors and other creatures. Aella entered the city on the back of her gryphon and took over military and civilian governance. For ten years the forces of the faceless refused to give quarter. Despite all the odds being against her, Aella not only saved the city, killing thousands of the faceless horrors, but also ensured that the city prospered, becoming stronger than it had been before the invasion. * Act Seven '- The Breaking of the Blade of Justice:' During a savage battle with a fiend known as the 'Shadow of Nynos' Aella's sword was shattered into a thousand pieces. Using the power of her faith, she created a blade of searing light and struck down the foul abomination. After the battle was won, she took the heart of the foul creature, purified it in holy flame, and used the energies of it to reforge the Blade of Justice making it stronger than before. * Act Eight '- Elevation of the Righteous:' During a pitched battle, ten of her most faithful disciples were struck down by the demon lord, Azkaloth. Rather than allow their sacrifice to be wasted, Aella shed twenty drops of her own blood and imparted two on each disciple, one on their bodies and one on their blades. The power of Aella was so strong that the drops of blood revived the disciples, allowing them to fight the demon lord again, and their blood enchanted blades burned with the fury of the goddess, allowing the disciples to smite the demon lord for good. The Role of the Church The role of the faithful within the Holy Church of True Justice is to further the cause of justice and light. All other duties are second to this goal, even if it means sacrificing time for worship and ceremony. When there is no sign of active corruption of villainy, the faithful of the church will assist in other duties that keep civilization running. The inquisitorial branch of the church, the Inquisition of the Holy Flame, keeps their ear to the ground, so to speak, during these times of peace and relative quiet. Should they hear of anything that needs the immediate attention of the church they are quick to speak out and alert their fellows, before rushing off to combat this new threat, no matter what that threat may be. Ever since the start of the Ferexian Crusade, it has become mandatory for each member of the church to serve a 3 to 5-year term on the front-lines battling the Inferexians and their demonic and undead masters. While the mandatory term is between 3 to 5 years, many faithful of the church will stay on past their time, often fighting for 6, 8 or even 10 years. As long as they are fighting to further the cause of justice and light, the faithful of the church can fight in the Ferexian Crusade for as long as they wish. In day to day life, priests and priestesses of Aella must act at all times with honor. They must show courage in battle, uphold laws that are not tyrannical or debased, bring those guilty of crimes to justice, essentially they are expected to act like lawmen and knights, rather than common priests. Trust is something that is in strong supply within the Holy Church of True Justice, and as a result, lawyers and judges who are part of the holy church are sought after by many when it comes to dealing with criminal proceedings, as a lawyer or judge of Aella will always act in the interests of justice, even if it goes against cultural or societal norms to do so. Clothing of the Faithful Formal attire for the Holy Church of True Justice is a gold cassock with silver trim. However such formal attire is rarely seen within the church, and when it is seen, it is only worn by the acolytes who work in the service to Aella. More often than not, rather than formal wear, the members of the Holy Church of True Justice wear their regal, ornate armor when they conduct church business, even if they are not under threat. It has become so common to see the church members wearing armor that it has become the unofficial uniform for the church. The Holy Texts There are two holy texts that are used by the clergy of Aella. The first is 'The Acts of Aella' which go into great detail on the eight acts that Aella performed that are noted in the histories. Acolytes are expected to read this book and memorize it so that they may recite passages from it at will in order to pass their trial so they may be elevated to the rank of Sword Brother. The second is the 'Code of the Sword Knights'. This is not so much a mandatory text for the bulk of the faithful, but instead one specifically created for the Sword Knights of Aella. Sword Brothers wishing to become a Sword Knight must swear by this code if they wish to join the knighthood. Once they have joined, they are expected to memorize it and live by it in every aspect of their lives. Celebrated Holidays There are no holidays devoted to Aella, as the pursuit of justice and truth does not allow for such things. However, twice a year a massive feast is held at the Grand Temple of Justice located in the city of Bioncourt. The temple is large enough to comfortably house every single acolyte, sword brother and sword knight, as well as the senior members of the church. This feast is one of unity, where they praise Aella for bringing them together under one common cause. Relations With Other Faiths Aella and her faithful are on good terms with Loreus, Ione, Kyheia, Tactris, Uphion, and Astus, along with their faithful servants, as these gods and goddesses have shared common interests even though not all of them are dedicated to the battle against the darkness. Of these other gods and goddesses, Aella especially appreciates Loreus for his commanding presence over law and order, Tactris for her acts of redemption, and Astus for his work at the forge, as he alone supplies the weapons used by her armies. She refuses to work with evil or twisted deities, despite claims from their faithful to the contrary which means that Uvthar, Vukana, Teremis, Qanros, Zonona, and Nynos are neglected or outright ignored when they call for aid or attempt to offer aid to Aella should she face a particularly vexing challenge. Aella is very fond of Kyheia, whom she treats like a sister despite there being no physical relation between the two, and is always willing to support the Goddess of the Hunt should she ever call for aid. To all other deities, such as Igstus, Erelia, Yvella, and Fydos she is indifferent, while she often hopes to inspire them to join the fight against the evil forces that threaten creation, she does not set her plans aside in order to make it happen, preferring that they do so on their own. Recently due to expansions in Lordaeron, the Holy Church of True Justice have encountered faithful who belong to other churches, the Holy Orthodox Church or the North and the Clergy of the Holy Light. While they do not consider their zeal and desire for justice to be on par with their own, the servants of the Holy Church of True Justice treat them as allies when it comes to battles against all things evil. Aella's Plane - The Citadel of Justice The Citadel of Justice is the name given to Aella's plane of existence, and like all the planes that were created for the Imbringen gods, it is molded by the thoughts of the being it is attuned for, in this case, Aella herself. A paragon of justice and honor, her plane is a vast cloud-filled expanse which for the uninitiated, may appear to exist in the skies far above the world much like the plane of air that was created to house the air elementals and their windlord. Set in the middle of this vast region of space is the Citadel of Justice itself, a city fortress that exists as a place for her faithful to rest after their service to their goddess has ended. Constructed from white marble and covered with gold, silver and crystal ornamentations, the Citadel gleams in the light which shines down upon it on a constant basis. There is no night within the Citadel of Justice, yet the light that shines on the city does not burn or create exhaustive heat, rather it fills those exposed to it with restorative energies, similar to that of the light that is used by Aella's faithful to combat the forces of darkness. The Citadel itself is broken up into ten regions, with each region being managed by one of the Blades of Aella. These ten individuals were the faithful disciples who were struck down in battle with the demon lord Azkaloth, as described in the Acts of Aella. Resurrected by Aella and brought into her service, they are now her most loyal generals and when they are called to service, they lead the armies of Aella into combat against all things evil. The Blades of Aella * Adriel - Bastion of Humility * Harut - Avatar of Justice * Cassiel - Master of War * Pahaliah - Keeper of Wisdom * Turel - The Eternal Watcher * Malakesh - The Keeper of Hope * Auriel - The Bastion of Purity * Gabriel - The Binder of Fate * Raskos -The Master of Light * Melchiah - Aella's Herald Relics of the Faithful The Sword Knights of Aella have several relics of great value. While the original relics are stored safety in the Vault of Aella located beneath her Grand Cathedral within the city of Bioncourt, there are many replicas of these items made and blessed in similar fashions. Each chapter of the Sword Knights is given a set of relics for their own use by the main branch on the Imbringen Islands. The relics of the Sword Knights are: * The Altar of the Sword: This altar is a white marble slab which is engraved with the code of the Sword Knights of Aella and the Trials of Aella. Embedded within the white marble slab is an ornate sword with an endlessly burning flame surrounding the blade. * The Cloak of the Righteous Crusader: This cloak is made from white silk and embellished with gold thread. In the middle of the cloak is the symbol of Aella, that of a flaming sword. Magically enchanted, this cloak is capable of deflecting blows that land against it. It radiates a holy aura which inspires those around it to perform great deeds. This alone has meant that many times the Cloak has been used as a banner in battle. * The Breastplate of the Righteous Crusader: This breastplate, which is constructed from white and gold metals, is decorated with the holy symbol of Aella and inspires the wearer, providing courage in the face of great fear. While wearing the breastplate, any evil spell which would cause terror or fear cast on the wearer has no effect. * The Gauntlets of the Righteous Crusader: These gauntlets comes in many different forms, existing with cloth, leather, mail and plate variations. Created with white and gold materials and engraved with the holy symbol of Aella, these gauntlets are capable of enhancing the weapon held in the hand of the wielder. For a short period of time, the blade of the weapon will glow with holy fire, and strikes made by that weapon will burn as if the Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Sword Knights of Aella Category:Duchy of Avern